


Story Telling

by Killjoy01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Baby Castiel, Gabe is a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, big brother gabe, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers and their angels take a break from the war going on upstairs;Gabe indulges them with a story about Cas as a baby, when nothing was wrong and the only worry they had was getting Cas wings to finally come in.</p><p>********************Takes place during the civil war in heaven********************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own
> 
> **** SO I'm thinking about maybe making this "story telling" thing a series? It's by far my favorite fic I've written and I'd like to keep going if you guys would like it! ****

“Cas had been crying for three days straight, and nobody's gotten any sleep whatsoever because of it. Michal had to force balthazar more than a few times not to smite the fussy little shit because of it, by the third day michael was wavering on his efforts. But me, being the amazing big brother i am, was doing anything i could to help out the poor little guy.” Cas sleepily snuggled closer to his human, getting comfortable and smiling softly as Dean kissed his tired boyfriends temple. Gabriel huffed from his spot safe in his own human's arms. 

“Dean shut the kid up and let me finish telling you my story!” Gabe whined, pouting and leaning back against his moose’s chest, in turn giving sam access to lay his chin on his shoulder and peck his cheek. “He doesn't even need to sleep on earth.. He's just being difficult.” he huffed, mumbling to no one in particular. 

Same chuckled “Gabe calm down. Let Cas get himself situated.” 

Gabe continued pouting until Cas fell back asleep with his head in Dean's lap. He huffed “Finally, okay. So murder was on the big brothers brains. Since i was the closest to the kids age out of the archangels, Michael was always away with dad somewhere, and Luci was a lazy asshole, i had to watch over him and all the other fledglings-”

“What about the other Archangels?” 

“Well- I mean they helped kind of… I still did most of the work. Everyone else just muted them when they cried… Yeah. Anyway, life kinda sucked for the kid while he was growing his wings, i guess compare it to a baby growing his teeth but like- big teeth… Out of there backs. Painful stuff. But yeah, he was a sobbing mess. I was watching the people to pass the time and wait for the crying to stop- and suddenly it did. I got up to look for him because obviously it shouldn't have stopped.

“ I got up and little Cassy was standing behind the couch and chewing on his blanket with tears on his little face, saddest thing i ever saw. He looked up at me and lifted his arms for me to pick him up, so i did, he leaned his head on my chest and whimpered his little nickname for me in enochian, not being able to say my full name and oh my heart just shattered.I held him and sat him down with me, putting him in my lap so he could watch the world and people wander around. Cassie turned around and hugged me, falling asleep for the first time in days. He wouldnt let me set him down for a second after that until his wings finally came out and he stopped hurting. I always was his favorite brother.” he smiled at the memory, looking over at what became of his baby brother all these centuries later. From a little fledgling who couldn't even say his older brothers name to an asskicking hunter.

“He was such a good kid, always concerned for everyone. He cried if something as small as a hangnail happened to one of his brothers… He uh- he always hated seeing anyone in pain.” Gabriel's smile had lessened by now, replaced with something else. Pity? Anger? Gabe knew Cas was tired, emotionally and physically. If he knew his brother, he knew that Castiel was in at least as much pain as he was when he was young and saw his siblings in pain. He knew that Cas never meant for it to go that far. He knew Cas was scared, but he also knew that the angel would never admit it to anyone, even Dean. 

“Gabe? Whats wrong, why are you crying?” Sam whispered, Dean falling asleep with his angel not long after the initial interruption.

Gabriel quickly rubbed his eyes and laughed painfully. “Nothin Sammy. It's just hard to see your little siblings grow up I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. didn't plan to make the ending painful. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
